Hold It Aganist Me
by XxPerfectlyPerfectAsIAmxX
Summary: Alexander has broken up with Raven and now Raven and Jagger are getting married. What will happen when they move back to Dullsville?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raven POV

I walked up to Jagger and kissed him.

It was true I was his queen or even princess ever since Alexander and I broke up me and Jagger decided to hit it off.

Crazy right but that isn't the half of it.

Jagger had to change me but you would think that is good well it's not because everybody is after me because I have human abilities like I could walk in the sun.

So all the vampire baddies want me but because my fiancée is so overprotective we are moving back to Dullsville.

I will have to face my past.

Alexander POV

Jagger came by the mansion a few days ago and asked if he stay here for a few months to protect his fiancée.

I had to agree because I wanted to see the girl maybe the girl was emo or even gothic or she was a cheerleader who just thought jagger was hot and he decided to change her.

I definitely couldn't wait to see this girl that would appear in my door step in least than 6 hours.

Jagger texted me and said his fiancée would be there in the morning maybe she wasn't changed after all.

Jagger POV

I sent Raven to the mansion.

She wasn't happy about it but she still went I told her I would be there as soon as I can.

She just kissed me and then leaved.

**A few minutes later.**

She texted me saying that she was there and to stop worrying cause she could feel it through our bond.

I cannot wait to get back in her arms I felt so lonely I want her more than anything right now.

I then put the lilt on my coffin and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven POV

I had to stay in the mansion for almost 3 hours to wait on Jagger.

When Alexander woke up and saw me he was dumbfounded he didn't know what to do.

I just did that award winning smile and walked to hug him.

Jagger arrived a few hours later; he was as hot as ever I kiss him as soon as he walked in.

"Raven, I've miss you so much."

"I know Jagger I could have feel it" I smile while I was talking.

Jagger POV

"Alexander, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée Raven."

"I know you already know each other it's perfectly clear since we have a bond that ties us together."

"It's good to see you again. Alexander."

All Alexander was able to say with no expression on his face was "Is she a vampire"

"Yes, I am Alexander" she said with a grin

"I still need to protect her because she could walk in the sun."

"She could what? That's impossible Jagger"

"Didn't she come here in the morning, Just ask Jameson"

He looked over to Jameson and he nodded.

"Ok, she could walk in the sun so why does she need protection"

"I have a lot to explain I guess"

"Can I explain please?" Raven offered.

Alexander POV

"Well some vampire baddies want me to do their dirty work during the day time or even have the chil_d_ren which I'm not totally for"

I wasn't really paying attention to Raven I was looking at her she was different not Goth at all she looked happy total cheerleader type.

"Well now you know why we are here so can we stay" she did her best smile

"Ok, I guess"

"Thanks, Alexander"

Jagger, can we go get my engagement ring please"

She begs him I could see they were love more than me and her could ever be.

"Ok, raven just because you ask so sweetly"

She grinned and they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexander POV

When Jagger and Raven arrived back, Raven was holding a small black box.

"Jagger, can I open it please?"

"No"

He couldn't look at her when he says no.

Wow that really amazed me well

"Jagger if you're not going to show I'm going to my mother's house".

"Please, Raven stop being stubborn please just go sleep I would do anything if you would just go to bed"

"Whatever, Jagger"

She flipped him off and went up stairs

"So what's in the box?"

"Raven's engagement ring its cost like almost this whole city I think I need to go after her so she wouldn't kill me"

"Ok then"

Jagger POV

When I arrived in the room, Raven was already sleeping.

I grabbed the ring out of my pocket and place it on her finger.

I hear somebody so I turn around to see Luna face staring at me "What do you want Luna?"

"I want company entertain me brother like you use do to please or I could wake up Rave and we could have some fun and rooming the streets for hours looking for sexy guys ahhh that just the life"

"Shut up, Luna let her sleep"

"Whatever but tomorrow were rooming mark my words"

"Luna, why are you here why aren't you with Valentino or in Romania"

"Well it wasn't fun and I want to see my sister if it's fine by her overprotective fiancée"

"Watch when we are married you would never get to her"

"You wish, by the 3 month into your marriage I will have her at my heals begging to go rooming ha-ha"

"Where's your coffin Luna"

"Already in your room"

"You could have raven tomorrow but don't make her do anything she will regret".

Luna licked her lips and said "I always do"

Raven POV

I heard Luna and Jagger talking in the background why was Luna here?

I woke up and sat up

"Look at you did, Luna"

"I didn't do anything dear brother maybe she wants to go tonight"

"My dear baby sister, do you want to go rooming"

"Sounds exciting"

"Yay"

"But I am tired maybe tomorrow"

"Well Jagger, you and Sterling will have to find something to talk about when me and my baby sister go rooming the town for beautiful men the satisfied our needs".

Luna had this wicked grin on her face I know she couldn't wait I cannot wait either.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven POV

Once Luna had disappeared into the night, Jagger looked at me.

He pulled me closer to him and planted kisses on my forehead and cheeks.

I blushed deeply.

He pulled me closer and continued teasing me.

I giggled when he kissed my neck.

I saw Alexander shadow appear by the door and I quickly pulled back.

Jagger growled.

Alexander entered the room and looked at me and Jagger.

Jagger POV

I glared at Alexander for entering in the room.

Raven had pulled away, I quickly pulled her back.

Alexander started the conversation, "Jagger, we need to talk."

His eyes were not pleased with what Raven and I were doing.

I sighed, "Alright, Alex."

I looked at Raven and gave her the signal. 

Raven POV

As Jagger and Alexander exited the room, Luna appeared back at the doorway.

"Sleep Now, sister"

I started, "But…"

Luna shushed me and sang a lullaby making me fall asleep instantly.

My dreams were filled with Jagger and I's wedding.

Alexander POV

"What were you doing up there, Jagger? Trying to get her pregnant?"

"We were just playing" Jagger chuckled.

I kept my seriousness, "Why are you really here ?"

I narrowed my eyes, looking at him.

Jagger smirked, "Me to know. You to find out. I got a hot fiancée waiting for me upstairs. May I leave?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded; trying to figure him out.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven POV

The next morning, I was getting dressed for the day ahead of me.

I was the only one up as usual, I decided to text Becky.

I had confessed everything to her and she surprisingly took it well.

I started the message off by telling her that I was back in town and that I wanted to see her.

She sent me 3 smiley face and a sure.

I smiled and dashed downstairs.

I was greeted by Jamison, who did a simple wave.

"Do you know where Jagger placed his keys?"

"Are you going out?"

I nodded, "Where are they?" I demanded.

Jamison searched the corner and waved the keys at me.

I took them from him and ran outside, jumped into the 2006 black mustang and started it up.

I drove to Becky's house. All of the memories can back like lighting.

I wanted to cry as I drove up the driveway.

Becky was standing outside, smiling at me. As I park the car and got out.

I ran to her and hugged her, "I've miss you so much"

She hugged me back, "I missed you too."

Becky and I chatted for hours on her front porch. She told me everything I missed.

I was a bit surprised by all that I missed. When we were done, we hugged again and she walked me to my car.

I promise her, I would be back. I looked at the time and noticed it was almost 6. I quickly drove home, but it seems like the darkness was following me.

I arrived home at six on the dot. Jagger was standing outside, he was watching as the car pulled up.

I sighed as I parked the car. I got out and slowly walked to him.

"May I have my car keys back?" I give him them back.

Luna skipped out of the house, "Come. Come Raven. We need to get going soon."

Jagged glared at Luna, Luna just smirked and grabbed my hand, almost dragging me inside.

Luna sat me in a chair, putting makeup on me. Jagger leaned against the doorframe watching.

Luna looked up at him once she was finished with my makeup, "You should see what she is wearing..."

Jagger's face dropped, "Let me see it..."

"When I'm done" Luna said to him.

Jagger growled.

I interrupted them, "Just finish, Luna..." I gave Jagger a warm smile.

He calmed down a bit.

Luna pulled out my dress, my mouth dropped and my eyes widen, "Wow…"

Luna smirked, "Perfect right?"

I nodded in agreement. She helped me put it on.

The dress was blue and short, it reached my thighs. It also had ruffles at the end.

I loved it.

Jagger shakes his head and walked directly into the door, "She's not going out like that..."

Luna smirked, "Yes, she is." May she actually find someone better than you, brother?"

Jagger stormed out the room.

This is going to be a really interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

Raven POV

Once both Luna and I were done, I looked at myself in the mirror.

Being the only vampire with humans perks was sure paying off.

I tucked my hair behind my hair and looked up at Luna, "Ready."

Luna grinned, "Let's go, sister"

She took my hand and escorted me out of the room.

Jagger had as his arms crossed as he watched me walked out of the room, "You look stunning, darling"

I blushed, "Thanks.."

Alexander was standing next to Jagger trying to show no attraction towards me, but I know he still has feelings.

"Time to go.." Luna announced, pulling me to her 2012 Honda Accord.

"Wicked Car" Luna smirked, "Thanks dear.." She got inside and I got into the passenger seat.

Luna drove off at a fast pace.

Raven smiles and waited for her to stop at their first destination.

Jagger POV

He instantly went up to Luna's room to find out where her and Raven were.

On a pink piece of paper was, "Lux Dance Club"

He smirked and decided to change.

This was really going to be an interesting night.

He changed his entire appearance and took up the identity "Crimson"

He jumped out the window and started up his car, driving down the room to Lux.

Luna POV

Raven and I had already arrived at club Lux, we were escorted to our VIP table to order our drinks then go dancing.

I danced with a few people but I keep my eyes on Raven to make sure she didn't get out of hands.

Raven was dancing with one of the hottest guys on the dance floor, nobody could deny it.

The guy had perfect green eyes with black locks of hairs.

Suddenly, he and Raven started making out.

My eyes instantly widen but I still had my smirk planted on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Crimson POV

I pulled away from Raven, smirking.

"Beautiful, we must stop. Your friend is watching"

Raven was instantly blushing, "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to do that"

I shook my head, "It's already, love." I kissed her hand, "We should take this my house."

Raven blushing still, suddenly agree. I realized that she had drink a bit.

I smirked as I pulled her out of Club Lux.

When we got to the apartment I rent, I pushed her to the wall and started kissing her.

Nothing interrupted us during this time.

Raven POV

I woke up with an insane headache at a very unfamiliar place; I looked at my phone and realized I had about 10 missed calls from Luna.

Since I realized that it was day time, I decided to call Becky instead.

Becky answered and agreed to pick me up, I give her the best directions just by the familiar landmarks.

Becky picked me up and took me to her house.

I picked out some clothes out of her closest then went to shower.

We decided to talk for hours.

That was one of the first days, Becky didn't go to school.

At 6pm, Becky dropped me back off to Alexander's mansion. I skipped up the steps, opened the door and greeted Jameson.

Alexander POV

I walked down stairs to see Raven, "Where have you been?"

She rolled her eyes, "None of your business… Where is my fiancé?"

I sighed, "In his room" I said looking at her.

She smiles and rushes up to the room.

I watched her and memories hit me.


	8. Update

**Some Updates about Hold It Against Me. **

I know that I haven't been updating and I will tell you why. I wanted to focus on enhancing and improving my writing skills. I will be revising this story but not deleting the original. The new story will be entitled "You And I" It has the same plot and everything just a lot more detail in a way.


	9. Chapter 8

Jagger POV

i shouldnt be mad at her but i am

She just willingly slept with a next guy but she didnt know that i knew i could just hint it off

As she entered the room i growled at her and shoved her against the wall

Shouting at her

The tears in her eyes was enough to fill a pool but i continued shouting just as an angry husband would be

Raven POV

Jagger's shouts were blows that didnt just hurt emotionally but physically

It felt as if he was beating me repeatedly

I couldnt do it anymore

I ran back out the room back downstairs, hesitantly looking for Jameson's keys

Alexander POV

I held up the keys in front of Raven's face, but pulled away when she reached for them. I wanted to know what was going on in my own house

( this is basically just ideas for the revised version :3


End file.
